Captured Butterfly
by Kyo J
Summary: Ayane Has been captured by DOATEC and the only one who witnessed it was Ryu Hayabusa, The modern Super Ninja. Ryu knows he can't take down DOATEC alone but, who could he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

As Ayane was looking out at the thousands of shining stars she looked back at all the good moments that have occured in her life like when she would always walk to the nearby waterfall with Kasumi and play for hours on the end, but she had also thought about the bad moments in the past like the death of Genra and the evening she found out she was Kasumi's half-sister all along.

"Kasumi..." whispered as a tear dropped from her eye.

Ayane had realized she had made a big mistake. Instead of helping Kasumi, she was helping the others instead of standing by her own sister. She had also realized that if she had helped her in the first place, she would also be considered a Runaway Shinobi for assisting a banished clan member. She was under oath.

"Must complete my mission, i must kill her" Ayane said to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly the sound of crunching leafs from below caught her attention.

"Huh, what was that sound?" Ayane said as she redied her Kunai...

She had heard the same sound again, only closer, as if the sound was coming directly below the tree she was sitting on top of.

Ayane flipped off the branch and landed on the ground below, spotting the source of the sound.

"Its only a rabbit" she said, realived

She remembered how Kasumi loved rabbits and how they would always draw pictures of rabbits at Ayane's house.

Out of nowhere a flower petal flowed gently down to the ground, landing next to Ayane's black ninja boot.

"Shes here" Ayane said quietly

The sound of footsteps came from the side.

"Gotcha!' Ayane yelled as she threw the sharp Kunai.

"Come on out, I know you are here Kasumi!" Ayane shouted.

"Ayane" a light voice spoke to her.

"There you are!" she yelled as she attacked with her deadly Tanto

The silloet easily dodged the clumsy strike

"Ayane please, can't you let me explain?" the voice said

"..." Ayane said nothing

"Please Ayane, come closer" the shadowy figure said

Ayane paused then slowly walked up to the cloked figure.

All of a sudden, Ayane couldnt move. She was completely paralized by an unknown force.

"Whats going on? whats wrong with me" She said, slowly losing falling asleep

"Good its working, we've got another one" the voice spoke as it removed its hood

"Its... you!" Ayane said as she colapsed onto the ground

"Good work...Helena" said the voice in the comunicator

"I will get you.." Ayane had little strength left

"Its pointless to resist, you will soon become a part of our newest project,... Eclipse" said Helena in a calm voice.

"Oh really" a new voice spoke

"Huh?" Helena said as she turned around

"Ive had enough of you and DOATEC's insane plans"

"Sir Ive spotted another one, shall I engage?"

"Yes, capture it at all costs" said the voice

"Understood" Helena said

Helena reached for her dart gun and fired at the approching silloette.

"That wont work on me im afraid" the man spoke as he caught the dart and snapped it in two.

"How could? Who are you?" Helena yelled

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa and I suspect you are Helena Douglass?" Ryu spoke.

"You are correct" Helena answered as she reached for her communicator.

"Sir this is Helena, send troops over to my location coordinates 1..." Helena stopped as a cross shaped shuriken impaled itself through the communicator.

"Whats wrong? Cant handle a fight on your own?" Hayabusa said

"I can infact! prepare yourself!" Helena yelled

"Make the first move" Ryu responded

Helena attacked with a spin kick but Hayabusa easily dodged it with ease. Then she attacked with a palm strike but Ryu stepped out of the path of the strike.

"Whats wrong Ryu? Cant strike a women?" Helena said as she laughed

"If that is what you wish" Ryu said

Ryu flipped over Helena without warning and grabbed her by the neck and tossed her a few yards away.

"Is that all you got?" Helena spoke

"Not at all" Ryu said

Ryu jumped towards her and threw a swift punch but Helena blocked it. Helena then countered with an upper punch and struck Ryu's torso.

"You're pretty good, where did you learn that style?" Ryu said to Helena

"None of your business!" Helena yelled back

The blades of a helicopter could be heard from above

"Its been nice meeting you Ryu Hayabusa, see you!"

Helena grabbed a Tear Gas Grenade and threw it twords Hayabusa

"Wait! cough Cough" hayabusa ran twords Helena

She was already gone, a dot in the sky.

she was not the only one missing...

"Ayane!" Hayabusa yelled

Helena had taken ayane with her to the DOATEC HQ but which one?

"Its time to turn to an old friend..."


	2. Chapter 2

---------------

Chapter 2: An old friend

Helena had taken ayane with her to the DOATEC HQ but which one?

"Its time to turn to an old friend..." Ryu said

Meanwhile...

Tenjin Mon

Hayate sat in the garden, silently meditating, trying to find lost thoughts that were still missing deep within his mind.

"Um sir" A ninja guard said as he ran to Hayate

"What is it now?" Hayate asked

"Miss Ayame would like to see you. She seems very ill" the Ninja said

"Oh okay, return to your post" Hayate said

"Yes sir"

Hayate headed to his mother's room wondering what she could want with him.

"Mother" Hayate greeted her

"Hayate, my one and only son, Im afraid I wont be around much longer" She said to him as she coughed.

"Do not say that mother, you will be fine" Hayate said softly

the sound of footsteps echoed behind him on the wooden floor

"Huh?" hayate turned around

"Ryu" Hayate said

"Hayate, long time no see." Ryu said

"How did you get past the guards?" Hayate said angerily

'Do not worry, I did not kill them but there is an even important matter to attend to that you must know of" Ryu responded

"And what is that?" hayate wondered

"Ayane has been captured, by DOATEC" Ryu said

"Hmmmm she gets what she deserves for letting her guard down" Hayate said as if he didnt care.

"She is your sister, you must help her" Ryu said

"Hayate, Ayane has gone through many painful events through out her life so far. She lost Genra, her only father figure, and she found out that she is my daughter and your sister when she was only 8, please do not add more pain in her life son" Ayame said to hayate as she cried softly.

Hayate paused as he thought about what they had said to him

"I will help, but you must not fail me Ryu" Hayate demanded

"Have we ever failed Hayate?" ryu laughed

Hayate cracked a smile and remembered when they where 11...

Flashback

"I cant reach it!" Hayate yelled

"Use this!" Ryu said as he threw a pointed stick towards Hayate.

Hayate struggled as he tryed to spear the fish while sitting on a rock in the middle of the river.

"Got it!" Hayate said happily.

"Throw it over here!" Ryu yelled

"Okay...Whoa!" Hayate said back as he dropped the hard to catch fish and fell in the river.

"Hayate!" Ryu yelled as he untied his sash and threw it into the river.

"Grab on!"

Hayate reached for the other end.

"Got it!" Hayate said

the river's current was too strong. Hayabusa fell in with Hayate.

"What do we do now?" Hayate asked

"I dont know but do you wanna know what I DO know?" Hayabusa said

"What?" Hayate said, scared to death

"WATERFALL!" Hayabusa yelled

They fell of the large waterfall and landed in a lake.

"Ryu!" hayate yelled as he searched for his missing friend

"Over here!" Ryu yelled

"Wow that was close!' Hayate said, relived

"Hey, you still have it!" Ryu said

"Huh?"

Ryu pulled the fish that was partly inside Hayates blue pants

Hayate bluffed then he started to laugh with Ryu

End of flashback

"Hayate" Ryu said, wondering why he dosed off

"oh right, sorry" Hayate said, embarrassed.

"Where do we begin first Ryu?" Hayate asked

"First, we must find someone" ryu responded

"Who?" Hayate said

Ryu and Hayate went out into the dense forests of southern japan to search for someone, a person who could help them take down DOATEC. They knew they can't do it on their own but who could they turn to?

"Who are we looking for?" Hayate asked

"Kasumi" Ryu answered

"She cannot help us, she is a runaway shinobi, if we find her, I must kill her"Hayte said

"Fine, from this day forward, she is a Hayabusa clan member" Ryu said

"You cannot do that, she was banished from the Mugen Tenshin"

"She was bannished yes, making her a free soul without a clan" Ryu said, proving his point.

Hayate thought about it.

"I suppose you are ri..." Hayate paused as Ryu interrupted him.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Ryu asked

"Hear what?" Hayate said

"It was the sound of something dipping in water" Ryu said

"It came from over there" Ryu said as he pointed west

"Lets go, it might be her" Hayate said

The two men walked a few minutes and arrived at a large hot spring.

"Are you sure this is where it came from?" Hayate asked.

"Over there" Ryu said as he pointed at a small, blue, silk Kunoichi outfit.

"This is her's, shes nearby" Hayate said

"Ryu?" Hayate looked around, searching for his missing partner...

-------------------

End of P4


End file.
